


A Broken Promise

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bruises, Dark Fantasy, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: “You shouldn’t have come.” Bora says, still with a knot in her throat.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	A Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @Wheein_dFlower! <3
> 
> The only condition was writing gahbo, and it was certainly fun<3 I hope you like it!! It has... a bit of everything 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

It gets colder by the minute, she can already see her own breath feel the air and all she can think about to distract herself from passing out from exhaustion is thinking about  _ her _ . Her warmth, her lips, her eyes, her body. She will probably never see her again, but it’s for the greater good. She rather die knowing her love will live a happy life without her, than survive in a rotten world ruled by a tyrant.

_ It’ll be over soon, I’m close, just a few more hours and it’ll be over…  _ The warrior tells herself, feeling every part of her body shivering from the cold.

Going undetected is almost an impossible task. Sword in hand, Bora is ready to fight at any moment.

Her fingers are numb, even with her gloves on. The mud sticks to her boots, making it hard to walk. And the storm from last night has ravaged the woods, spreading broken branches all over the ground.

She lets out a muffled scream when she missteps over one, almost twisting her ankle. She breathes relieved for the big save, getting injured would be fatal for her journey.

But there’s no rest for her. Not even a second later, she feels the soil moving under her feet.

As quickly as she reacts, she still loses balance and falls. The mud makes it difficult to crawl, the ground is slippery and it keeps collapsing under her.

With a big effort, she uses a dagger to stick it to the solid ground. Her sword falls from her good hand, but there’s nothing she can do to get it back, she must use both to prevent the fall. It’s only a matter of seconds that the weak cloud of wet dust reveals a big gap. 

No, not a gap… A trap. All set, ready to welcome its new victim.

She lets out a curse as she climbs out of the gap, scratching her clothes with a loosen root that emerges from the soil. Getting her feet on a rock, she takes impulse and jumps to reach the safe ground. One last effort, and she makes it to lay on her back, catching her breath as she feels the beads of cold sweat on her forehead.

Even if she’s not ready, she has to get up. Someone has been tracking her, she was already well sure of it and now she’s certain.

She unsuccessfully brushes the dust off her clothes, all being mud stuck into the fabric. She sighs. It was already hard walking in those heavy garments, now that has doubled its weight… “Fuck.” She whispers, peering into the trap. Her sword is half-buried in the deepest part.

The warrior looks at both sides, wishing she had brought her horse with her. That way she would have a rope to jump in safely and get her weapon back.

Inside, there aren’t many rocks and roots sticking out to step on. And the ones she spots, don’t look stable at all. If she goes down, she couldn’t have the certainty of getting out.

The cold makes it difficult to breathe, and much more to think. She’s trembling, and her lips hurt. It shouldn’t be like this, she’s still too far from her final destination.

“What would Gahyeon do?” She says in a deep sigh. Everything would be so much easier if she was here. She would also beat her ass for being so reckless, but that she’d take gladly.

Something moves behind the first row of trees. She turns, following the sound. But, whatever it is, it must be hidden in the wild undergrowth.

She moves the dagger to a defensive position, holding it backwards. There’s another one in her boot, if she manages to pick it up on time, she’ll have the -almost- perfect defense.

Carefully, she bends down.

“Shit!” She mutters in pain. Her whole body hurts, the accident from before is starting to have its sequels. Maybe in other conditions she wouldn’t feel as sore, but the cold… “Okay, who’s there?” She yells. “C’mon don’t be shy!”

At first, nothing. The only sound is the one from the crows cawing. But once Bora manages to focus her attention, she reacts on time to dodge an arrow.

“Coward!! Show yourself!!” She yells from the ground.

It wasn’t a normal shot, usually those are silent. The warrior has trained her ear for years, long enough to recognize the buzzing of an enchanted arrow.

There’s no time to breathe, a second later she has to roll to avoid another two quick shots. Then, she gets up quick to run into the trees. Trying to make it harder for the archer to hit the shot.

Nonetheless, she still can feel the arrow lodging in the tree she just passes. One false move and it will be over.

“Where are you…” She asks herself.

Whoever the archer is, they’re good. The first shot didn’t come from the same place than the second ones, nor the third. If only she could locate them, it would be easier for her to take them down.

In any other circumstances, she would guess it’s actually two of them. But that spell is so rare it would be impossible for a mage to share with that many people.

Behind her, something moves. It’s an ambush. The distorted bleating she hears coming from the bushes is easily recognizable.

How couldn’t she see it coming? The extreme silence, the sudden cold… Jiu. It must be her. Her and her army of disgusting creatures.

She trembles just by thinking of her name. The one that once was her childhood friend, an innocent young woman corrupted by the dark arts. It’s too late for her, Bora knows it. She promised herself, if anyone had to put an end to her life, it had to be her. After all, she would be much more merciful than any other. Not that Jiu deserves any kind of benevolence, any harm she would get, she’d had it coming.

Bora is aware that the mage is just playing with her. The innocent hide and seek game they used to play, has become a deadly trap.

If she leaves her cover, an arrow could easily hit her. And if she stays, whatever is stalking her will attack at any moment.

“Minji!! I know it’s you!” She uses her real name, knowing how much it will provoke the other woman. “Why don’t you come out and play!?”

The only response she gets, is another arrow digging into the tree behind which she hides.

The bleating is getting closer. The creature just got orders, and it’s only a matter of time that it attacks first.

“Alright, then…” She smirks, getting ready to fight.

The temperature rises, she can almost feel the rotten breath. Bora gives a few steps back, careful that she doesn’t reveal her position to the archer. Soon she realizes she has no choice.

The creature attacks, being two sharp horns the first thing she sees. Bora dodges the first onslaught, unable to do the same with the next.

The tackle she gets on her chest, brings her down turning breathing into the biggest of efforts. But she has no time to recover. The third onslaught comes, and she has to roll to hook up on the creature’s head, using the horns to stick onto it. The adrenaline is the only thing giving her the extra strength she needs, so her arms start to fail as soon as the creature violently moves its head to get rid of her.

She manages to stick her dagger into the hard skin. The creature yells in pain and shakes its head even harder, making her fall.

When her body hits the ground, everything aches. But she’s not the one who got the worst ending to the scene. She managed to take the dagger out in the last second, so now the creature bleeds through a deep wound that crosses its neck. It won’t take much until it bleeds out, but there will be time for one last onslaught. One that Bora won’t have time to dodge.

And so she waits, patiently for the creature to come for her one last time.

She wishes it to be quick. It’s already embarrassing enough, knowing she’s lost her sword and the opportunity of facing Jiu once more.

On her last breath before being gored, she closes her eyes.

She counts.

_ One… Two… Three… Four… _

_ Wait. _

There’s something wrong. Slowly, she opens her eyes.

The creature is right there, paralized and still bleeding through the wound she just caused. Bora would even say it is looking at her with fear, there’s something human in its look. Something that extremely creeps her out.

A drowned groan comes out of its mouth and then, she sees it. A blade crossing its stomach. 

She has to roll one more time if she doesn’t want to end up crushed by the enormous lifeless body, which splashes a stain of mud on the warrior, leaving her blind for a few seconds.

“Run!” A familiar but muffled voice yells. She has trouble hearing, some of the mud must have stuck in her ear. “Bora!! RUN!!” The voice repeats.

She looks right and left, trying to spot the source of the sound, but the thrust of an enemy sword demands her attention.

The warrior successfully dodges the attack, tempting her luck one more time. She hears the voice again, but it’s too late. She’s surrounded by an army of creatures, just like the one that attacked her before.

Bora holds her dagger tight, knowing well it won’t be enough. Her ribs hurt, albeit none of them seem broken. If she gets out of there alive, she’s well sure she will find a bunch of new bruises to add to the collection she already had on her body when she left.

The enemy attacks again, this time with more fierceness. The creature surpasses her in strength, but Bora still has her own speed on her side. She dodges, managing to stab it in its leg. The creature yells in pain, shaking her wounded limb to get rid of her. That’s the moment Bora loses her only weapon.

She has no choice but to listen to the voice now. Another two creatures are coming to get her. She runs and runs, almost feeling her lungs trying to leave her body. The cold burns with every breath she takes.

“Bora!!” The voice again. She looks to the left, where the sound comes from.

There she is, Gahyeon on her horse.

Bora has no time to indulge the shame she feels when she sees her. The other woman already has her hand leaning down to help her up while the animal gallops as fast as it can. 

“Up!!” Gahyeon yells.

Bora doesn’t think twice. She waits for the right moment to grab the other woman’s hand as hard as possible. The warrior loses her balance for a moment, almost making Gahyeon fall with her.

“C’moooon!!” The youngest groans at the effort.

The mud on her boots make it hard to step on the stirrup. She slips a couple of times, until she manages to step on it. When she jumps to get up, the boot slips until it gets stuck in it about ankle high.

“Fuck!” Bora exclaims, trying to pull it back out. She takes a look behind the horse, confirming the horned creatures are still after them.

“Hurry!”

“Cooooming!!”

One last effort and the boot is out again. Back to the start, with added soar in her arm. She has to get on the horse soon or her strengths will fail.

“Quick!” 

“I’m trying!!”

Gahyeon hurts her own lip due to how hard she’s biting it trying to get the other woman up. “Try... harder!!”

_ One last push…  _ Bora thinks. With all the strengths she has left, she propels herself successfully this time. There’s no time for hesitation, so she lifts her free leg as Gahyeon pulls hard from her arm.

A sigh of relief comes out of both women when Bora lands on the back of the saddle. The warrior hugs the back of Gahyeon tight, afraid of falling. She feels weak, but she still has energy to smile, breathing hard, trying to recover from the last endeavor. Bora looks back. The creatures are starting to lag behind.

Once she feels safe enough, she rests her head on Gahyeon’s back. There is no need for words. The younger woman moves her left hand from the reins and holds Bora’s hand to never lose it again.

Just a few seconds later, the exhaustion takes over Bora. She faints, but Gahyeon doesn’t wake her up. She slows down the horse so the warrior doesn’t fall, even if it means a new risk of getting followed.

Fortunately, the weather is on their side. A thunder precedes the strong rain that will erase their tracks.

* * *

“Hey…” Gahyeon turns on the horse. It was hard keeping Bora straight, but once she saw the tavern’s silhouette behind the curtain of rain, she knew everything had been worthwhile. “Bora, wake up.” She says, in a low toned but sweet voice. She sounds husky, maybe the cold is starting to act up on her.

The warrior opens her eyes, slowly. “...Are we home?” She whispers, weakly.

“Not yet, love. Not…” She helps her get off the horse. “...yet.”

“Fuck, I’m so tired.”

“I know… I’ll get you a bath.”

Bora chuckles, leaning on her with the arm around her shoulder.

Inside the building, the tavern keeper groans when they wake him up. The bag of gold Gahyeon puts on the table, though, is enough for him to shut up and give them the best room. Hot bath included.

The warrior sighs, decided to let herself fall on the bed.

“Don’t you dare! Take off your clothes and come here.” Gahyeon’s command wakes Bora completely. She notices how dirty her clothes are, and as tempting as the bed can be, that bathtub is yelling her name. She does as she’s told.

“I’ll wash them later.” Gahyeon points at the clothing that’s already on the floor.

“I’ll help you, I’m feeling… ahhh...” She complains as she takes off her shirt. “...So much better now.”

Her nakedness reveals the several bruises on her body. Gahyeon clicks her tongue. She can’t help but being upset with her, even if she knows it could have been worse.

“What.” Bora says, after she catches her checking her out.

“Nothing… Get in.” The younger woman says, in what sounds almost like a sigh.

“You’re full of mud too.” Bora protests, pointing at her.

“I’ll go after you, let me take care of your wounds first.” She says, as she gets the rag she’ll use as sponge ready.

“The tub is big enough for two.”

They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds. Bora raises an eyebrow, showing her intention not to give in.

“Please.” She pouts.

Gahyeon groans, at the same time she begins undressing. The warrior smiles with satisfaction.

Bora gets in first, letting out a whine when the water makes contact with her sore skin. Behind her, Gahyeon looks at her. Just a couple of days ago she thought she would never see her again, and yet, there she is. It feels like a miracle.

The younger woman enters the bathtub, feeling the water level rise as she goes down.

Bora shivers when she senses her bare chest against her back. Now, she can afford the silent tears that start running down her face. Gahyeon knows well that tension on her shoulders, the way she contains every move to avoid the other woman to notice her breakdown.

She lets her have her moment in silence, rubbing the rag against her back, cleaning her shoulders and kissing them softly as the skin shows up clean.

until she hears her swallowing hard. Finally, she’s ready to talk.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Bora says, still with a knot in her throat. She could barely pronounce those words.

She hears Gahyeon exhaling through her nose. Bora can easily picture her tensed jaw as she starts rubbing her harder, maintaining the slow speed. Again, she kisses her on the cleaned area, but this time she gets close to her ear.

“Fuck you.”

The whisper makes every single hair on her body stand on end. She’s missed her. She’s missed her so much.

“I was doing fine.” She lies, ready to provoke the other woman the way she knows best.

As an answer, Gahyeon puts her arm around her and brings her closer. She starts rubbing her front. This time, the kisses go straight to her neck.

What is she supposed to feel? She wants her. Right now. But her sudden departure isn’t something she can forgive just like that.

“We had a promise.” She says, unable to hide her anger.

Bora sighs. “I know, but…”

“No!” Gahyeon interrupts. “I’m tired of your excuses, Bora!” She says, irritated.

“You don’t understand, I had to!” Bora turns to look at her in the eyes. The other woman looks away, but the warrior cups her face and forces her to make eye contact.

“ _ We _ had to!  _ We _ had a promise!” Gahyeon insists, which makes Bora roll her eyes. “You know I’m right.” She says, in a serious tone.

The older woman confirms it with a kiss. One full of love, but also frustration. For a moment, Gahyeon stays still, hands on the warrior’s chest, ready to get rid of her. But Bora is too tempting to not kiss her back.

She’s not done, she’s still mad at her. And she shows her by sliding her tongue inside Bora’s mouth, letting her know who’s in control.

The warrior smiles into the kiss, enjoying every single second. But when Gahyeon stops, she can’t help but whine, only to let out a little moan when the other woman bites her neck. Softly at first, then hard. Bora shows her approval in a louder way.

“Don’t leave me again.” Gahyeon whispers. When she sees Bora is about to replicate, she covers her mouth with her right hand, as she starts to softly squeeze her breast with the other. “Please.” She says, closer to her ear, right before kissing the upper part of the neck, paving the way to bite her earlobe right after.

The sound Bora makes, followed by a nod, increases the heated pressure Gahyeon is already feeling in the lower part of her body.

It’s been too long since their last intimate moment. Even before Bora left, they were never alone, they were never able to have time for themselves. Having her there, naked and all needy in front of her, makes it hard to remain upset.

_ It can wait. _ She says to herself, before she jumps onto her, sitting on her lap and almost emptying the bathtub in the meantime.

Bora chuckles, but doesn’t stop kissing her. Of course, the owner won’t be so happy about it in the morning.

They stay like this for a long time, enjoying themselves, touching here and there, getting thirstier of the other by the moment.

Bora’s whole body aches, but the pain she feels right now is almost equal to the pleasure she gets when Gahyeon finally slides her hand between her legs. The moan that comes out of her shows how needy she is. The younger woman notices how her own body responds to the sound, urging her to get some relief from that growing tension. She focuses on pleasing her lover, as if that would make her stay by her side forever. The younger woman truly wants so to be true. She wishes she could freeze time, there’s nothing she would love more than have Bora like that in front of her, so beautiful, so vulnerable. All ready for her.

“I’ve missed you… so much.” Gahyeon says, as she touches her.

Bora retains a moan, biting her lip to focus on her answer. “Me too, love.” She moans again. “Me too.” She draws her closer, unable to contain herself. It’s been too many seconds since the last time she tasted her lips.

The warrior can feel how desperate the other woman is. She knows Gahyeon won’t accept any kind of pleasure until she’s done with her, but Bora is always up to test her patience. Her hand slides down the other woman, and the sound she gets in return only makes her want her more.

“Fuck.” She moans, when the older woman starts rubbing.

Bora smiles into the kiss. “That’s what I want.”

“Oh, really?” Gahyeon bites her lip.

“Mmmhmm…” Bora nods, slowly with a smirk on her face. “I want you inside me so…” She applies more pressure to her touch on Gahyeon, but also slows down the rhythm. “...badly.” The younger woman bites her own lip now, repressing the urge to rock her hips harder in order to look for more contact.

“Want me…” It’s hard to breathe when Bora feels so good under her. “...to get stuck inside of you?” Gahyeon smirks, pointing at the water with her head.

Bora shrugs. “That way you wouldn’t lose sight of me.” She says, playful. “It’s getting cold anyway.” She splashes some water on Gahyeon’s face.

As much as she’d love to continue rocking on top of the warrior, Gahyeon gets up. She covers herself in a tower, then she does the same with Bora.

The kissing session continues, first standing up, then between the sheets.

They make love for hours, pausing from time to time just to draw each other's scars with their fingers. Kissing every bruise and every wound, old or new.

Gahyeon touches the one she made when she almost fell in the trap, and Bora shivers.

“Does it hurt?” She asks, concerned.

Bora sighs, looking at the ceiling. “A little…” 

“Is there something wrong?” There’s something about Bora’s expression that worries her.

At first, Bora stays quiet. She’s too embarrassed to look at Gahyeon in the eyes when the time to speak comes. “I lost her sword.”

Gahyeon’s jaw tenses up. She knows which one, but still she feels like she needs to ask to make sure of it. “Siyeon’s?”

Bora nods, biting her lip in shame.

The younger woman caresses Bora’s cheek, slowly making her turn her face to look at her face to face. The warrior was trying hard to hold her tears, and the moment she sees Gahyeon, she breaks down.

“Hey, hey…” Gahyeon brings her to her side and hugs her tight. “If I were to choose between you and the sword, I’d choose you. Everytime.” Bora sinks her nails on her back, crying even harder. “And I bet Siyeon would say the same.”

She feels Bora shaking her head between her chest. “No.” She says, in a muffled whimper. Then, she moves away to breathe properly. “She loved that sword too fucking much.”

“She loved you more. You were her best friend.” Gahyeon caresses her shoulder with affection. “You know, once she almost sold it to bring you back from that ship you got stuck in.”

“Really?” Bora asks, feeling better.

“Yeah, she was willing to pay your debt as long as you went with her on that assignment.” Gahyeon laughed, remembering better times.

Bora raises an eyebrow. “Bullshit. Siyeon? I’m not buying it.”

“She was my sister, remember? We had our little moments.” She plays the offended.

Seeing Gahyeon finally talking about Siyeon like that warms her heart. The warrior smiles, with nostalgia.

“By that time she just found out about us.”

Gahyeon chuckles. “True...”

“I thought she’d killed me.”

“Trust me, she was so happy about it.” Bora looks at her, asking her for more information. “She said it was a blessing calling you family.”

The older woman gets a knot in her stomach. “She never told me.”

Gahyeon shrugs, sighing with a sad smirk on her face. “You know how she was.”

“Yeah…” Bora gets lost in her lover’s face, who in turn is lost in her own world. “I love you.” She says, in a husky voice.

Gahyeon looks back at her after a few seconds. “I love you too.” She takes her hand. “But don’t you ever leave me again, or I’ll kill you.” She hits her arm, playfully, but with a serious expression. “We’ll defeat Jiu. Together.”

Bora kisses her hand. They have too much to talk in the morning, but for now, she agrees on the most important thing. “Together.” She confirms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! <3333
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
